


Welcome to Camp Chitaqua

by LoverAwakened



Series: A/B/O endverse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Beta Bobby, Beta Chuck, Bottom Castiel, Camp Chitaqua, Croatoan, Croatoan Virus, Dean POV, Endverse AU, Endverse Bobby, Endverse Castiel - Freeform, Endverse Chuck - Freeform, Endverse Dean, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Heats/Ruts, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega Castiel, References to Knotting, Samifer - Freeform, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/pseuds/LoverAwakened
Summary: It's been six months since the angels have abandoned Earth, deeming it a lost cause. Dean Winchester with the help of his best friend Cas, his surrogate father Bobby, and a mixed group of hunters and civilians will band together to take back their planet from the fallen archangel, Lucifer. The only problem? Lucifer is possessing Dean's brother, Sam, and has unleashed a deadly demonic virus that turns people into little more than zombies. There is no known cure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is Part 2 in my A/B/O endverse series. Along with the a/b/o dynamics introduced into the Supernatural world, this series is going to be written as a canon divergent Endverse AU, where Zachariah never sends Dean to the future to see how bad things get, (therefore, there will be no "Past!Dean" in this series) it is just a natural progression of bad shit that happens after Sam and Dean part ways. This series was started at the very beginning of the "Endverse", therefore Part 1 (a 260 word prequel) and the beginning of Part 2 Castiel is a virgin and sober, having not gotten into the drug scene yet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the journey with me :)

It makes sense in a way. Angels don’t have genders-not technically-so it makes sense that they wouldn’t have sub-genders either. He should have seen this coming.

 It has been six months since the angels bailed. Six months since those winged dicks decided Earth was a lost cause. Dean refused Michael over and over. Sam was tricked into saying yes, but Dean steadfastly refused. He would find a way to save his brother without angelic assistance. At least, that’s what Dean believed at the time.

 Lucifer unleashed the Croatoan virus. It spread like wild fire. Little by little society broke down. Mass panic and hysteria swept through the country, people stayed indoors-foregoing work and school. The world was slowly becoming like that book Dean was forced to read in middle school; what was it? Lord of the Flies, that’s some fucked up shit to make a kid read. Although, now it was more like The Walking Dead, which was more fucked up.

 Dean, Cas, and Bobby made headquarters at Singer Salvage in Sioux Falls, but after taking in several people, hunters and civilians alike, Dean decided it was time to expand and move elsewhere. Dean needed a large place big enough for their current ‘pack’ and room to grow should they pick up any more survivors. He needed a place where he could set up a large perimeter fence and keep everyone safe, needed a place where he could train them for the upcoming battle. That’s how they ended up Camp Chitaqua.

 The camp was littered with alphas and betas, a few omegas here and there, and Dean was ‘pack alpha’ of this crazy group. Dean was overall in charge of everything that went on at Camp Chitaqua, but he had a few trusted people he put in charge of specifics. Chuck, who frankly, Dean was shocked was still alive, oversees storing and keeps track of supplies, making sure to give Dean a detailed list of everything the camp needs. On supply runs Dean had begun hitting up pharmacies in the area for birth control, heat and rut suppressants. The camp had a few instances of some alpha’s getting out of control and Dean has zero tolerance for sexual assault or sexual coercion.

 The camp was getting low on supplies, especially the suppressants. Dean made a mental note to schedule a supply run soon. Dean heads to the south post to take next watch. Chuck, ratty robe flapping and clipboard in hand, chases the alpha down. The beta greets him.

 “Hey, Dean. You got a second?”

 “No-Yes. Uh, I-I guess. Hi, Chuck,” Dean sighs.

 “Hi. So, uh, listen, we’re pretty good on canned goods for now, but we’re down to next to nothing on perishables and-and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what should we do?”

 “I dunno, isn’t that why I put you in charge of it,” Dean grumbles.

 “What?”

 “Nothing,” Dean clears his throat. “Take inventory of exactly how much is left of what we need to get. Bring it by my cabin later and I’ll take a look, figure out when and where to do the next supply run. Schedule a camp meeting for the AM and I’ll let everyone know what’s going on.”

 “Awesome, later, Dean!” Chuck calls out, already heading back to the main camp.

 Dean comes up on the south part of camp near the perimeter fence they had built to keep out Croats. Luckily those dumbass things haven’t learned how to climb fences yet. The scent hits him like a freight train. It smells like spring; fresh-cut grass and sunshine and the mouthwatering, heady fragrance of honeysuckle. Dean’s olfactory receptors are overwhelmed and his brain is short circuiting.

 “What the fuck…” Dean whips around, eyes searching for the source of the intoxicating scent. “Cas?”

 Cas is Dean’s second in command at the camp and everybody knew it. The angel helps Dean run the camp as well as helping Dean with the combative training of the other members. Aside from having Cas beside him training and regulating the others at Camp Chitaqua, Cas is also there in a best friend capacity. Dean’s whole life was just him and Sammy. He’d do anything for his brother. Then Cas came into his life and blew him away. The angel became friends with the brothers, turning his back on his own family and rebelling against Heaven for the Winchesters.

 And when the end came for Sam, Cas was there for Dean in any way he could be. Cas held Dean for long nights, the hunter crying endlessly. The angel was there for the drunken nights, when Dean was angry; throwing lamps around motel rooms and cursing the angel’s and Sam’s name. The angel didn’t take it personally. Cas would sit on the bathroom floor, rubbing soothing circles on Dean’s back as the muscles of his entire body clenched and the hunter heaved the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

 Now, the angel lay in the grass in the fetal position, hands clutching his stomach as he groans in pain.

 “Cas!” As Dean draws closer to the only remaining angel on Earth, the hunter is assaulted by another wave of that delicious scent, stopping him in his tracks. “Oh, fuck,” Dean mutters.

 Six months since the angels left and with each passing day, a little more of Castiel’s grace faded. He’s pretty much human; he ate, slept, couldn’t heal anymore, and the thing that hit the angel the hardest- his wings. Castiel refused to speak about them so Dean wasn’t sure if they were damaged, or clipped, or mangled. All Dean knew, was that Cas couldn’t fly anymore. The angel was permanently grounded.

 Cas looks up at the hunter, finally noticing his presence. Cerulean eyes lock with green, pleading. “Dean, it hurts. I don’t…I don’t…what’s happening?” Cas sobs, no doubt another cramp wracking his body.

 Dean really should have seen this coming.

 Dean bends down next to Cas, placing the back of his hand on Cas’ forehead. The angel was burning up, sweat glistens on tanned skin, cheeks flushed bright pink. The alpha’s body responded, Dean shouldn’t be anywhere near Cas right now.

 “You’re presenting, Cas,” Dean shifted, trying to conceal the erection straining in his jeans, “guess you’re really one of us now. Welcome to the club,” Dean smirked.

 “Thank you. Although, I used to belong to a much better club.”

 Dean can’t help the chuckle that escapes his throat. Cas always could make him smile.

 “Dean!” Cas groans, “My body feels like it’s on fire. I’m so hot.” The ex-angel rolled onto his stomach, hands fisting in the grass, pulling out clumps.

 Dean can see a wet spot forming on the back of Cas’ pants where his slick was soaking through and the hunter can’t help the low growl emanating from his chest. He shakes his head, attempting to clear his thoughts, but he can feel the alpha red creeping around the edge of his vision.

 “You’re an Omega, Cas,” He explains, “You’re going into heat. I hear the first few are always the worst.” As the last words leave Dean’s mouth, a guttural groan tears from the ex-angel’s throat.

 “I-I need…I need…” Cas stammers, writhing on the ground, looking like a cross between embarrassed and pissed off, “I don’t know what I need, but I want this to stop!”

 The scent wafting from Cas is stronger now. It’s magnificent and the alpha longs to bury his face between the omega’s round, plump cheeks, lapping at the pretty pink hole; he can almost taste the sweet slick sliding down his throat. _What is_ wrong _with you? He is your best friend, he used to be an_ angel _for fucks sake. Pull your shit together, man!_

 “Here, lemme help you up, Cas,” Dean grabs both of Cas’ hands, hauling him to his feet. Cas sways slightly, throwing his arms around the alpha’s neck to steady himself. The wonderful scent of spring and honeysuckle invade Dean’s nostrils again and he nuzzles the omega’s neck, scenting him.

 “Dean?”

 “Shit. Sorry, Cas…you just smell incredible. We need to get you outta here,” Dean protested, throwing Cas’ arm around his shoulder, wrapping his own arm around Cas’ lower back, “C’mon, I’ll help you to your cabin. It’s too late for heat suppressants now, but I’ll pick more up on the next supply run— “

 “No!” Cas stops abruptly, shoving Dean off him, “Don’t take me back to my cabin. Please, Dean, help me!”

 Dean stiffens beside him. “Do you even know what you’re askin’ me for, Cas?” Sure, there was that one time they made out at that motel in Colorado, back when all the fuckery with the apocalypse had just started, but back then Castiel was still an angel- more or less- and surely Castiel was only doing that to take Dean’s mind off everything. Neither one of them had spoken about it since that night.

 “Please,” Cas whimpers, blue eyes wide and frightened, “What if some other alpha smells omega-in-heat and finds me?” Cas swallows thickly, hands trembling and bottom lip quivering, “Not every alpha has your self-control, Dean.”

 Shit. Dean can’t argue with Cas’ logic. He knew plenty of alphas who were more than happy giving over to their baser instincts; who viewed omegas as inferior, saw them as just a tight hole to fuck and someone to pop out pups.

 Speaking of pups. “Fine. I’ll help you out, but I’m not gonna knot you.” Cas let out a pathetic whine, rushing Dean and nuzzling the hunter’s neck, hands clawing at the gray Henley. “Alright, alright! Stop it!” Dean grabs Cas’ shoulders, holding the heat-crazed omega still. Dean looks in those cerulean eyes, now flecked with omega gold, being swallowed up by dark pupils. “I’ll take care of you, omega, but we don’t have condoms and you’re not on birth control pills, so I refuse to knot you. Last thing this camp needs are pups runnin’ around.”

 Cas remains silent, but bites his lip and nods in agreement.

 “I was comin’ to relieve you of your post anyway, so we got, “Dean checks his watch, letting out a sigh, “four hours til next shift comes.”

 “Out here?”

 “Yeah, out here,” Dean chuckles. “I still gotta keep watch, Cas.”

 Beyond the fence there are plenty of trees to hide any lewd activities, but here, where Dean and Cas are, is mostly a clearing of grass and dirt, a few trees scattered here and there. A watchtower off to the left of them was in the process of being built. He has to remember to ask Bobby for a status report on that.

 Dean swallows, reaching for the hem of Cas’ ‘hippy’ shirt. He was glad to see the ex-angel branch out in terms of wardrobe, but sometimes Dean misses that starch-pressed white button up, oversized black suit, and tan trench coat. He vaguely wonders if Cas has it stashed somewhere in his cabin as Dean pulls the light blue fabric over Cas’ head, knuckles skimming the omega’s sides, heat radiating from the fevered skin.

 Cas lets out another whine, rolling his hips against the air searching for friction, erection stiff and straining against the fly of his cargo pants. Dean can smell the slick soaking the pants, probably running down Cas’ thick, muscular thighs. Omegas in heat produced an extraordinary amount of slick.

 Dean sniffed at the air. The omega’s sweet spring odor cloys at the alpha. Fortunately, there is no wind blowing today, so Cas’ delicious scent would take a while to reach anyone at the main campgrounds. Good.

 Dean’s hands tremble as he strips himself and the ex-angel. He isn’t nervous. Not at all. Dean Winchester has had plenty of lovers in the past. Mostly women. A few men. It wasn’t strictly omegas either. Dean’s bedded betas and other alphas. That isn’t the problem. This is different. This is _Cas_. His best friend. His family. Okay, maybe Dean is a _little_ nervous.

 Cas pulls their naked bodies flush against each other, both hissing as their cocks brush together. The omega rubs his cheek against Dean’s, nuzzling down his neck and chest, spreading his scent all over the alpha. The ex-angel cradles the back of Dean’s head, long fingers massaging the hunter’s scalp, and pulls the alpha’s mouth to his.

 “Woah, what are you doing, Cas?” Dean pulls back, green eyes wide.

 The omega looks confused. “I’m trying to kiss you while we make love.”

 Dean’s heart skips a beat.

 Cas tilts his head, eyes squinting and for a moment he looks just like the Castiel that sauntered into the barn what seems like forever ago. Except, he isn’t. Cas has ‘fallen’. The angels left and Cas’ mojo right along with them. Cas needs to eat and sleep and shit and piss and he can even get hurt now. And it was all Dean’s fault. If only he had said yes to that bastard Michael, maybe Dean could have saved Sammy. Maybe he could have saved Cas. All of it, it was all his fault. Dean ruined the angel.

 And now, thanks to lack of grace, Cas has presented as an omega. He’s in heat and needs Dean to fuck him so he isn’t in pain anymore. Cas didn’t _want_ him, want him. He just needs him to fix something that is Dean’s fault in the first place.

 “Dean,” Cas strokes the back of his slender fingers along Dean’s stubbled cheek, his voice is soft, cerulean eyes filled with concern, scent laced with worry and panic, “You smell distressed. Are you alright?”

 Dean bats the omega’s hand away. “Yeah, Cas, ‘m fine. Just no kissing, okay?”

 Cas opens his mouth to respond, Dean swiftly cutting him off.

 “I know we kissed that time in Colorado, but you were just distracting me from the epic fuck-storm coming down, and I appreciate it, I do,” Dean cast his eyes down, taking a calming breath, “but we are not ‘making love’, Cas. That’s not what this is. I don’t want you to feel obligated or whatever or think that you have to be my mate or anything like that when we’re done.”

 “But— “

 “It’s just sex.” Dean’s tone was final, as heavy as a slammed door, leaving no room for response.

 Cas looks as if he’s just been struck.

 “It’s just one friend helping out another during heat. That’s it.”

 Something like hurt flashed across the omega’s features, but just as quickly was gone, leaving behind a blank expression; Cas’ face emotionless, almost robotic, reminding Dean once again of Castiel: Angel of the Lord.

 “Of course, Dean. I understand.”

 Dean relaxed, some of the tension leaving his muscles, glad to have gotten that squared away. He’s already ruined Castiel’s life, he wasn’t going to mate him, binding the poor guy to him forever on top of it.

 “C’mere,” Dean murmurs, reaching out to take Cas’ hand, lacing their fingers together, guiding them to a large Bur Oak, shading them from the scorching noonday sun. Cas let go of Dean, placing both of his palms on the tree trunk, arching his back, wiggling his ass for the alpha.

  _Mine._

 Fuck. Dean can’t be thinking things like that. Cas is not his. Cas will never _be_ his. They’re just friends.

 Dean swipes some of the sweet-smelling slick running down Cas’ thigh. He wraps slick-covered fingers over his cock, stroking his flagging erection, coaxing it back to full hardness. The alpha swirls his index finger around the omega’s entrance. Cas’ body stiffens.

 “Cas,” Dean swallows, remembering the time he had taken the angel to a brothel; back before everything had gone to Hell in a handbasket, “Have…have you ever done this before? Had sex, I mean?”

 “No. I’ve still never had occasion, Dean.”

 Oh, shit. Cas is still a virgin. _Mine. Mine. Mine_. The voice is raging in the back of Dean’s head again. The alpha voice screams at him: _mine, mine, mine! Knot, mate, breed!_ Dean shakes his head, physically trying to remove the possessive thoughts from his brain.

 Dean pushes a finger into the ring of muscle slowly, careful not to hurt Cas. Cas whimpers, the sound sending a jolt straight to Dean’s cock.

 “Dean,” Cas moans, gravelly voice lower than usual, already sounding wrecked, “More, please!”

Dean slips another finger in beside the first, scissoring quickly before adding a third. Broken sobs and moans pour from the omega’s mouth wanting more, faster, harder. They nearly do Dean in. Cas whines in protest as Dean removes his fingers. He aligns himself with the omega’s dripping hole, breaching Cas’ rim with his cockhead. The hunter groans, eyes rolling back as he pushes inside the ex-angel one inch at a time, virgin tightness squeezing around his throbbing erection.

 Cas’ body is so tight and hot and incredibly wet. It’s amazing. Dean can’t stop the low growl rising in his throat as he bottoms out in the tight heat. Dean’s growl seems to spur Cas on, the omega growling in response, pushing back on the alpha’s huge cock and rolling his hips in a dirty grind.

 “Oh, fuck,” Dean hisses. He grips the omega’s hips, thrusting into the ex-angel in slow, deep strokes.

 Cas mewls, meeting the hunter’s thrusts. “Ah, Dean,” the omega moans, pleas falling from his lips; his voice a steady stream of more, harder, faster, yes, and Dean.

  _Mine. Mine._ Cas tilts his head, baring his neck to the alpha. Dean growls, snapping his hips in quick succession, setting a brutal pace and slamming into the omega over and over. The alpha can’t help himself. Cas feels too good. So tight. So hot. So fucking _wet_!

 “Yes!” Cas screams when Dean’s cock nails his prostate, “Yes, right there! Fuck. Yes, fuck me, alpha. Fuck me! Want you. Want you so bad, alpha. Take me. Take me, Dean!”

 The omega’s unexpected dirty mouth sends Dean into a frenzy. He thrusts into Cas wildly, feels his knot start to swell and catch on the omega’s rim.

 “Please, alpha, give it to me. I want it,” Cas begs, “Knot me, alpha.”

 Damn it, he wants to. Dean wants to lock his knot inside Cas’ body. He wants to grab his shaggy dark hair, yank his head back and sink sharp teeth into that gloriously tanned skin, right in the spot between Cas’ neck and shoulder to claim him. Let everyone know that Castiel belongs to Dean. But he can’t. He needs to get a hold of himself. Cas doesn’t really want this. Want him. It’s the heat talking.

 “No,” Dean snarls, wrapping a calloused hand around the omega’s weeping cock. It only takes a few pulls in time with Dean’s thrusts to have Cas spilling over his fist, the omega howling Dean’s name and a slew of obscenities Dean didn’t even know the ex-angel knew. Dean hurriedly pulls out before he changes his mind, fisting his own cock while squeezing his knot, spraying milky white all over Cas’ ass.

 “Fuck. Yes. Come for me, Dean. Mark me up, alpha!”

 Jesus fucking Christ, Cas was going to be the death of him. It takes a few minutes for them to come down from their orgasmic bliss. Dean bands his arms around Cas’ middle, pulling the omega down to the grass and cradling him in his lap, not caring for the moment that they are both sticky and wet. They sit in the grass, leaning against the oak tree, their breaths ragged. Cas’ pained cramps have subsided for now, but Dean knows they will be back with the next wave of the heat. Dean reaches for the satchel next to his discarded jeans, pulling out one of several bottles of water and handing it to Cas.

 “Here, drink this,” he offers, “you need to stay hydrated.”

 Cas takes the bottled water, stray drops running down the ex-angel’s chin and neck as he chugs it down. It reminds Dean of the first time the ex-angel ever had water, chugging it down like he’d just walked through a desert. Cas wipes his mouth and sets the empty bottle aside. He leans into Dean’s and begins to purr.

 “Thank you, Dean.”

 “You’re welcome, Cas. I got some snacks in my bag too if you’re hungry.”

 Cas looks at Dean, fingers tracing patterns on the hunter’s chest. “I don’t just mean thanks for the water, Dean,” He looks off to the side, chewing nervously at his lower lip, “Thank you for…for everything.”

 Dean tucks the omega’s head under his chin, wrapping an arm around the ex-angel’s shoulders and pulling him tight. “You’re welcome, omega,” he says, resting his cheek against the top of Cas’ head.

 Dean keeps an eye on the perimeter fence, scanning for any sign of threats. The alpha knows he doesn’t have long before the omega’s next wave hits. Soon Cas’ breathing becomes slow and even, the omega sleeping snuggly against Dean’s naked body. Dean looks down at Cas’ sleeping form running his fingers through the dark locks, a pang hitting him in his chest. What the hell did he get himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


End file.
